Kolb and the Dragon
}} This book is a shortened version of a Choose Your Own Adventure style book, and thus can be considered an Easter Egg. Locations *The Arcanaeum, College of Winterhold, second ledge to the right. *Bards College, Solitude, in a stack of books on a bookshelf in one of the rooms on the middle floor. Another copy is available upstairs, on a bookshelf. *Blue Palace in Solitude. *Breezehome, Whiterun, if the Dragonborn has bought decorations. *Carlotta Valentia's House, Whiterun, downstairs bedroom. *Castle Volkihar; multiple copies are on the bookshelves. *Corpselight Farm, Falkreath, on a shelf. *Cragwallow Slope hidden on the top shelf of a bookcase behind a locked chest in the last room. *Dragonsreach, on a shelf on the second floor towards the entrance. *Driftshade Cellar, inside an end table behind a group of barrels just inside the cellar's entrance. *House Gray-Mane, Whiterun, inside a cupboard. *Jorrvaskr, in Whiterun. *Klimmek's House, Ivarstead, on a shelf with several other books. *Marise Aravel's House, on a crate next to Marise Aravel's bed. *Markarth, on a small stone on the edge of a river bank near the market area where the quest "The Forsworn Conspiracy" starts. *Mistveil Keep Barracks, on the top floor. *Nightingale Hall, in the area with the beds, across the bridge. *Northwatch Keep *Can be bought from Urag gro-Shub in the Arcanaeum. *Radiant Raiment, Solitude. *Shrine of Akatosh Rorikstead. *Uttering Hills Cave, inside Linwe's bedroom. *The Winking Skeever in Solitude. Contents Page 1 Kolb was a brave Nord warrior. One day his Chief asked Kolb to slay an evil dragon that threatened their village. "Go through the mountain pass, Kolb", his Chief said. "You will find the Dragon on the other side" turn to page (2) Page 2 Kolb took his favorite axe and shield and walked to the pass, where he found a cold cave, a windy cave, and a narrow trail. Enter the cold cave (17) Enter the windy cave (8) Walk up the trail (12) Page 3 Kolb stepped onto a rocky hill. He could see the dragon sleeping below, and a tavern off a road nearby. Climb down (16) Visit tavern (14) Page 4 Following the stench, Kolb found a filthy orc! The orc snarled and charged Kolb with his spiked club. Raise Shield (9) Swing Axe (13) Page 5 Treading through the marsh, Kolb discovered a wailing ghost blocking his way. Attack Ghost (15) Give Gold (10) Page 6 The head of the axe lodged itself in the tough, scaly neck of the beast. It wailed and thrashed, but Kolb held on and eventually sawed through the neck, killing the beast. Kolb returned home victorious, and his village was never bothered by the dragon again. THE END Page 7 Leaving the marsh behind him, Kolb could see the dragon's lair nearby, as well as a small, welcoming tavern. Go to the Lair (16) Go to Tavern (14) Page 8 A strong gust of wind blew Kolb's torch out, and knocked him into a pit where he split his head and died THE END Page 9 The orc cackled as his club splintered Kolb's shield and smashed into his face. There Kolb died, and the orc had soup from his bones THE END Page 10 Kolb remembered a story his Gran told him and tossed two gold chits for the ghost, and it faded away allowing him to pass Turn to Page (7) Page 11 Kolb crept towards the belly of the beast, but no sooner had he taken his eyes off the head of the beast than it snapped him up and ate him whole, axe and all THE END Page 12 Climbing up, Kolb found a camp. He met a wise man who shared bread and showed two paths to the dragon's lair. One went through the hills, the other through a marsh Take the hills (3) Take the marsh (5) Page 13 Before the orc could strike, Kolb swung his mighty axe. The orc's head and club fell uselessly to the floor. Turn to Page (3) Page 14 Kolb stopped at the tavern to rest before fighting the dragon. High elves ran the tavern, however, and poisoned his mead so they could steal his gold. THE END Page 15 Kolb swung his axe as hard as he could, but the ghost hardly seemed to notice. The ghost drifted into Kolb, and a deep sleep took him over, from which he never awoke. THE END Page 16 Kolb found the lair where the dragon slept, tendrils of smoke wafting from its nostrils. The air made Kolb's eyes sting, and he nearly slipped on the bones of men, picked clean. The beast lay on its side, the throat and belly both waiting targets Strike the Neck (6) Strike the Belly (11) Page 17 Kolb stepped into the frozen cave, but his Nord blood kept him warm. A smelly tunnel climbed a head of him, and wind howled from another to his left. A ladder was nearby as well. Take the smelly tunnel (4) Take the windy tunnel (8) Climb the ladder (12) Trivia *May be given as a gift to an adopted child. The Dragonborn receives The Gift of Charity as a result. Appearances * de:Kolb und der Drache es:Kolb y el dragón fr:Kolb et le dragon it:Kolb e il drago pl:Kolb i smok ru:Кольб и дракон Category:Skyrim: Easter Eggs